


Drowned

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drowning, Ocean, Pirates, Storms, storm at sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Captain Magnum tries to save his crew, at the expense of himself.
Kudos: 29





	Drowned

“ _Watch out!”_

The cry of Captain Magnum’s first mate was drowned out by the sounds of the violent storm, just as a mountainous wave crashed against the hull of his ship. His crew was knocked over as the ship threatened to capsize just before she righted herself. Magnum gripped the mast for support, his shout barely heard over the wind. “Get into me cabin, all of ye! Don’t want ye blown overboard!”

“But what about _you_ , Captain?!” cried another crew member, her hair whipping in the wind and plastered to her head with sea spray and rain.

“Don’t worry about me,” Magnum roared. “Just go! I’ll try to sail us out of this storm!”

His crew didn’t need to be told a third time as the staggered to Magnum’s captain’s quarters. Nearly all of them were inside – save his first mate – when the next wave hit. It crashed over the railing of the ship, and Magnum wrapped both arms around the mast in an effort not to be swept away. His first mate wasn’t so lucky – the rushing, _angry_ water caught him up in it’s swirling, foamy grasp, drawing him in. His screams were drowned out as water crashed over his head, and then he was tumbling overboard.

“ _NO!”_ Magnum raced forward, grabbing his first mate’s hand just in time. He stomped _hard_ with one of the thick logs he used as peg legs, and it crashed through the deck. Magnum used the hole to brace himself in place, heaving his first mate back onto the ship as the wind roared in his ears and the salty spray stung his eyes. “ _GO!”_ He shoved his first mate into his cabin, slamming the door in his wake.

Just in time for another wave to crash over the deck.

Magnum was knocked to the deck, with no chance of keeping his balance and nothing to brace himself on as the water claimed him. His back thumped against the railing – he was too big to slip through and end up overboard – but the _water._ It _choked_ him, pouring down his lungs. Magnum spluttered, and tried to get to his feet (or equivalent thereof), but the next wave came, rushing into his face and sending him under once more. He couldn’t _breathe_ , his lungs burned, even when the water was drawn back into the violent ocean. Magnum coughed, salt burning his throat, but it was no use – every thing he coughed out was instantly replaced by the furious sea.

The water rushing past his ears was louder than the wind could ever be, drowning out his own pulse as Magnum flailed helplessly on the deck. He was getting weaker, he could feel it; his breathing was getting raspier, his nose burned with seawater, _everything_ burned with the force of the seawater, soaking into every part of him. With heaving, painful coughs wracking his body, Magnum managed to roll over on to his forearms and knees, water gushing past his lips in a steady fountain.

But when the next wave hit, Magnum’s strength gaze out, and his consciousness was claimed by the stormy sea.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Magnum uwu
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
